


It Means

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: "Do you remember? When we were young, we used to hold each other's hands all the time. When we squeezed, it meant 'I love you.'"





	It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Really small bit of angst?? Dunno, personally I prefer the fluff all the time, but wanting to mention Skull is mute, which means essentially he can't speak, and how upsetting it must be not to be able to say "I love you" to someone you truly care about. Aviator has accepted he won't hear it, but is happy with the way Skull communicates it. Thank you for reading.

_ "Do you remember? When we were young, we used to hold each other's hands all the time. When we squeezed, it meant 'I love you.'"  _

  


_ Saying 'I love you' seemed difficult at times for someone like Skull. Quiet, a little withdrawn at first. Aviator was always proud to be the affectionate one, Skull unbearably happy as hard he tried to hide it when his childhood friend would hug him or press an innocent kiss to his cheek. They were inseparable, at some point considered unattainable to others because they belonged together. _

  


_ Which yes, if you asked Aviator, he too believed it. In love with his best friend, who admittedly harboured the same feelings.  _

  


_ It was unbelievable how long it'd actually taken for them to be official, but it did happen. Aviator could remember whispering those words and what he'd received was a kiss. One he wouldn't forget, nor the feeling. What it meant. The happiness. Skull loved Aviator, he knew this. Even though Skull couldn't say it.  _

  


_ He communicated it through returning Aviator's hugs, kisses, sharing his favourite treats, going out, cuddling at night, watching a movie. Aviator had a list, and every opportunity Skull had, he would say 'I love you' in the softest and memorable ways. Aviator himself would verbalize the feeling, as well as put action to it. But he craved those words, Skull knew this.  _

  


_ Words were difficult, Aviator understood.  _

  


_ Aviator wasn't insecure of his relationship, he didn't doubt Skull. One didn't need to hear it to know it. So regardless of the time tears were shed and a raspy voice attempted, Aviator knew. Skull loved him and that was all. He loved him too.  _

  


_ "I love you." Aviator breathed quietly, hand clenched in Skull's as they walked home one day. Skull in return grunted, squeezing his hand which he giggled to. Ever since reminding Skull when they'd been young that squeezing each other's hands meant 'I love you', it became common Skull take his hand and squeeze it often.  _

  


_ This has also translated into other actions, as if Skull telling him through everything that he loved him. Once they'd been leaning against each other when Skull's hand had just squeezed his thigh. Innocent, gentle and when he'd looked up, Skull kissed him. Skull loved him.  _

  


_ In every waking moment of the day, Aviator had gotten used to being squeezed by Skull. It came to the point Aviator was flustered, speechless after having his hips be squeezed in public and a smug Skull hook his chin over his shoulder. Unbelievably shameless and though no one else understood, they did.  _

  


_ 'I love you', Skull reminded, holding both of Aviator's hands on either side of his head. Aviator gasped shakingly, weakly squeezing back and whispering those same words. "I love you." _

  


_ Aviator would never tire of those words, neither would Skull. It was difficult at times, Skull would be frustrated in his inability to repeat the words he longed to say. Aviator had once thought he needed to hear those words, but he would prove to Skull himself that the single action of taking his hand and squeezing it was all they needed.  _

  


_ "I love you." That's as strong as it had to be, Aviator wiping the tears away and having the hands that held Skull's face up clasped. And squeezed tightly, maybe painfully so, but Aviator only smiled.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and just put out there, hope you enjoy reading regardless. I just happen to come across a short story of a woman who didn't often hear her spouse say "I love you" for dunno, reasons unknown? But when she mentioned when she was younger and used to hold hands with others, squeezing meant 'I love you'. So that's what inspired this.


End file.
